


I am not your King

by BTS_215



Series: He Should Have Known [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bonding, Dark Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Oblivious Harry Potter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regulus Black Lives, Remus and Sirius are like Harry's parents, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Trigger Warnings, Werewolf Remus Lupin, harry is learning still, that's all the tags I can come up with currently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: Harry after learning a few things about himself, and revealing it to the entire Wizengamot court, is stuck between becoming what he doesn't want or letting the people suffer.It's pretty clear about which one he would pick. While also starting his plan for revenge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: He Should Have Known [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I am not your King

**Author's Note:**

> A sneak peak for the moment of our next part!
> 
> Currently working to finish up the first part, He Should Have Known.  
> Thank you all for your continued support.

Harry sighed laying on his bed, he hated days like this. With nothing to do, he was stuck in his room again. Two days had passed since the trial, he was a bit worried about what they would say. If his secret would be revealed to the rest of the world. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were trying to talk with him, trying to find out what happened. Dumbledore was confused too, the man barely appeared but when he did, Harry noticed the way he would turn away. He wouldn’t look at Harry, he wouldn’t address him. It was annoying really, he didn't understand how the headmaster could trap him here and think he would be perfectly fine. That he would want to do anything they want him to do after spending so much of his summer doing it already. He hated cleaning, Kreature would have no problem fixing up the house, he didn't bother ordering the elf through. 

That was one thing he liked about Kreature, he didn't take any shit from anyone. He would only serve those of Black blood, even then. They tried to have Tonks order him, it was amusing to watch, they forgot that she and her mother were removed from the family tree. They have no black blood in them. Her metamorphmagus ability must have come from some other bloodline. They removed her completely from the bloodline. She had no stakes in ordering Kreature or doing anything that needed black blood. It was amusing though, Kreature brushed her off just as much as he did to Sirius. 

However with Sirius, it had more to do with their banter than anything at this point, Kreature had come around after Sirius introduced Harry to pureblood society. Started teaching him the things he should have known. It was nice, to know things for once, to not be in the dark. He loved it, having the opportunity to go look it up rather than be distracted or told he should be doing something else instead. Not to mention it helped keep him in control. Let him calm down, recollect himself, stopped him from murdering the people that claimed to help him. When they stole from him, drugged him, pretended to be who they were not. He was disgusted to have thought they were his friends. To have thought they would be good people.

He went downstairs to show his face to the rest of the house. They wouldn’t leave him alone otherwise. He took a seat quietly serving himself, checking for any potions that they tried to slip him. It was disgusting how Molly pretended to care for him when she’s been slipping him potions since he met the Weasleys. He couldn't believe it when he saw it on the papers from Gringotts. He knew things weren’t always right with the way they met, but it made sense when he saw the papers. They were stealing from him, drugging him, all for their pleasure. He needed to be compliant, impartial to them, to let them do whatever they wanted, to be unaware of the power he held. All so they could then take everything from him officially. 

Eating quietly, he ignored most of the people at the table, only giving a small nod to Sirius and Remus as the two of them nodded back. The Twins were likely making new potions, they had begun planning for their shop since the beginning of summer. It was amusing to see them sometimes, they were beyond happy that he had set everything up for them. A vault with their winnings and a few extra investments from Gringotts and their vault was coming to be a lot larger. Last time he checked it was over five thousand galleons. He didn't know how the goblins had done it, but their investments were raking in some money. He asked for the same to be done with his. That was one thing he liked about the goblins, they never lied. They wanted money and if you gave them control they would get you money. 

“I’m going to be in my room today, hopefully I’ll get some assignments done.” He spoke to Hermione specifically so she would make sure they left him alone. IT was the only thing he could trust her to do. Aside from her stealing and being a bully, she wouldn’t let others bother people when they were trying to get work done. Especially when Harry is supposed to be a mediocre student, she would likely try to read the essays after, to ‘correct’ him. 

When Harry returned to his room it was to a crowd of around twelve owls. He didn't know what to do, silently staring at them for a few seconds. “Okay, um. If you don’t need a reply, you can go ahead and leave. If you do, please leave the letter on the desk and you can head over to that corner. There are some treats and water.” He watched all the owls drop their letters flying over to the corner. Harry watched the perch expand to accommodate them all. Each owl staring at him silently, it was unnerving, they hadn’t even made much noise, aside from the occasional hoot. 

Walking over to his desk he quickly ran a check for any curses or ill intent. When they all came back negative, he relaxed slightly. Reaching for the first letter and looking at the house crest, Harry realized that it was the Malfoy’s. Pausing before he opened the letter, he looked at the rest of the names. “Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott, Abbott, Longbottom, Bones, Avery, Carrow, Flint, Macmillan.” Raising a brow as he reread the names, hoping he was wrong. They were all either highly influential, or dangerous. He was nervous about the Death Eater names, what they might be planning by sending him a letter. 

Carefully breaking the seal he pulled out the parchment staring at it for a few seconds. What was he doing, he had an idea what these letters would be about. Especially since he had only revealed who he was a few days ago. It would make sense, but he didn't think there were dark names that would reach out to him. It was surprising.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think of any of the letters that now sat in front of him. Each of them opened and thoroughly read twice. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to reply, what he was supposed to do in this situation. Looking up at Walburga’s portrait he smiled softly, “Aunt Walburga? Do you have any recommendations on how to reply to people asking for a meeting so they could swear an oath to you?” He watched her raise a brow. Clearly confused over the odd request, she knew about his bloodline, had been excited over the prospect of teaching him, but she hadn’t been raised to run a kingdom. Neither had Harry, both were lost in how to deal with it properly, but she had more experience in the pureblood world. Harry hoped it could be enough to give him a head start. 

“I think Sirius will have to read the letters, but really, start picking dates. If they were smart, they left the dates to you. So go ahead. They are going to be swearing their oaths, so what’s the problem with love?” Harry sighed glaring at the letters for a few seconds. “Just some of the names. They’re inner circle names. Like loyal inner circle names, but they want to swear to me. I’m just a little nervous about what might happen.”

She smiled softly, Harry sometimes got the feeling that if she were still alive that she would have hugged him. The looks she gave him sometimes just had that feeling, that if she were physically in front of him she would hug him or hit his arm for his stupidity. “While valid, Harry, you have to remember. You are their king, it has been acknowledged by you and magic. They would be forsaking their right to call themselves wizards, and purebloods at that if they denied you or hurt you.” Harry shook his head leaning back in the chair. “I know, but I can’t help but worry. Not even two months ago they were going to kill me!” 

He watched her laugh, she laughed without a care in the world. Laughed at his predicament, that the same people that had likely wanted him dead were now going to grovel at his feet, beg for his forgiveness so they could serve him instead. He wasn’t sure what to think, even if all their letters were genuine. Even if the emotions on the paper told him their true thoughts when they wrote their letters. He could see the joy, the excitement, the regret that came with being Dark. 

“I know, I know. Laugh it up why don’t you? But, these people, these strong powerful people want me, ME, to be their king. They think I'm going to force them to be light. I could see it. They regret being dark, as if it was a choice in the matter. They regret joining the Dark Lord, for picking sides in a war, for standing up for magic. I-i don’t know what to do.”

Harry sighed looking at Walburga as she smirked, “Kreature, would you please get Sirius in here?” The house elf briefly popped in to listen before popping back out with a “Yes Mistress Black”. Harry smiled waiting in silence as Sirius came barreling through the door. His wand raised as if to attack an imaginary threat. “You called?” Harry burst out laughing, unable to contain it as he watched his godfather look around with wild eyes. 

“Y-yes!” He gasped the word out, looking at his godfather as the man finally put his wand away. “Uh, so as you know. I revealed who I was to the Wizengamot. Letters arrived, as expected, but I don’t know what to do.” Sirius smirked, nodding his head. “You called on the right person to help.” 

**Author's Note:**

> for this chapter I mainly edited the first one that I originally wanted to post. But, you'll get all of it when I do finish He Should Have Known.   
> Hope this one will be just as interesting to all of you! I had so much fun writing it.


End file.
